


Tried and True

by sabretooth



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, I'm not entirely sure how to tag That One Scene, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Not a lot of plot but there is some, Porn With Plot, Relapsing, Religion, Religious Conflict, abuse mention, but I think abuse ment. covers it pretty well, i guess?, just let me have this, listen eddie loves to suck dick and you will have to tear that headcanon from my cold dead hands, sexual abuse mention, that should do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabretooth/pseuds/sabretooth
Summary: “I-I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m not looking to get you into any trouble, I swear. I just...” Flash paused, hesitating. “I miss him,” he said quietly.When Flash runs into Eddie by accident, he can't pass up the opportunity to ask him to see the symbiote again.Smut ensues because... because I really want them to hook up





	1. Oh Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The self-indulgent Eddie/Flash smut I (and hopefully you too) have been looking for. Plus the obligatory bit of angst that I just can't seem to avoid in any of my writing.

Flash stumbled as he exited the bar, internally cursing the stupid prosthetics, wishing he’d brought his chair. Grateful that it was a quiet night and barely anyone was out, he followed the hooded figure down the streets. It turned right into a dark alley, but when Flash followed only moments later, he found the alley to be empty.

He stood there for a few seconds, cursing internally. Disappointment flooded through him and he hated himself for feeling that way. It was stupid. He turned around, deciding to just go home then, but instead suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, a hand around his throat.

“What do you want from me?” Eddie growled, black tendrils growing around him and slowly encasing his head and eventually his face.

“I-I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m not looking to get you into any trouble, I swear. I just...” Flash paused, hesitating. “I miss him,” he said quietly.

Rage flared up in Eddie’s eyes and for a moment, Flash thought he would tighten his grip and kill him right then and there, but instead, Eddie let go and pulled his hand back as if Flash’s skin burned him.

“Leave,” he said angrily after a few tense moments of silence.

Flash knew he probably should. On the list of bad ideas, making Eddie Brock angry was very close to the top. Nevertheless, he stayed where he was. “Please, let me just–”

Eddie swung back around, grabbing him by the throat yet again before Flash could finish the sentence. “I said. Leave.”

He pushed Flash away, who stumbled backwards, losing balance and toppling over. Eddie looked down at him, unmoving, but his face made it clear that there was a heated discussion going on inside.

“I don’t care if he’s hurt,” Eddie hissed half-loud. “I wouldn’t care if he died.”

Seconds seemed to stretch forever, and Flash didn’t know if he should try to get out of here or remain still, as to not draw any attention on himself. Eddie seemed to be barely keeping it together; his fists clenched and the muscles in his arms were twitching.

“Fine,” he pressed out eventually, shooting Flash a dark glare.

Flash’s eyes widened fearfully at the anger in Eddie’s expression, but he didn’t dare to move. Eddie crossed his arms defiantly, gritting his teeth in obvious disdain. For a second, nothing happened, and Flash was even more confused than before, but then he saw the symbiote forming on Eddie’s skin, part of it sliding up his neck and caressing – there really was no other way to put it – his face, while another part slid down his body, moving across the floor towards Flash. A smile broke out on Flash’s face and he scrambled up in a sitting position, reaching out towards it. The symbiote wrapped itself around his hand and Flash revelled in the feeling.

“Hey buddy,” he said quietly. “Long time no see.”

He couldn’t hear the symbiote in his head, obviously, which was a weird feeling, but still, he had missed it a lot and it was great to see it again. It wrapped around his hand and part of his arm, and Flash used his other hand to pet it.

For a few moments, he actually forgot about Eddie, until the other man grew impatient. “That’s enough,” he growled. The symbiote squeezed around Flash’s arm once, to say goodbye and then slid back to Eddie, writhing around him to comfort him. Eddie turned to leave (and really, Flash should have let him) but before he could do so, Flash called out.

“Wait!” He tried to stand up but because of the fall and his prosthetics not sitting properly anymore, it took him a long, awkward while. Eddie had frozen in place and he looked at Flash’s legs, his brows knit tightly together, but not making a move to help him.

“Prosthetics,” Flash explained awkwardly. “I’m not, uh, not very good with them.”

Eddie’s eyes flicked up to Flash’s face, but apart from that he didn’t move a muscle. It was freakish how still he could stand.

“I just, uh, I wanted to thank you. For- for letting me see him.”

Eddie gritted his teeth, his expression showing that once again there was arguing going on inside. “He missed you too,” he said then.

Flash could tell how much Eddie hated to say it – and for the first time this evening, his expression showed something other than anger. He was hurt.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Flash blurted out before he even knew what he was saying.

Eddie’s frown deepened.

“Just – as a thanks.” Flash smiled lightly, attempting to look friendly, but if it looked even half as awkward and forced as it felt, it was no good.

Much to his surprise, Eddie nodded, albeit reluctantly. “Fine.”

They walked back towards the bar they’d just come from in silence. – Flash made sure to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything stupid. They both got a Scotch and sat down opposite of each other at a table in the back.

Eddie looked very tense as he sat there, twisting the glass in his hands. Though it was hard to say just how much of the tension was situational. Everything Flash knew about Eddie – which was, admittedly, not a lot – pointed to him being a tense person in general.

The silence stretched for a couple of minutes, until Eddie sighed and then leaned back in his chair, looking at Flash with narrowed eyes. “What do you want from me?” he asked then.

Flash blinked confused. “I don’t—I —don’t want anything from you.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with the answer.

“Look—my seeing you tonight was a coincidence. But once I did, I just—I just really wanted to see him. And this-” Flash pointed towards Eddie’s glass, “is just to thank you for letting me.”

“You’re not getting him back.” Eddie raised his chin, challengingly.

“I’m not looking to take him from you. I know he prefers you over me.”

That actually elicited a tiny smile. Or at least his mouth angle twitched. He definitely looked proud, though. “He does.”

Flash couldn’t help but smile too, though he tried to hide it behind the rim of his glass.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but this time the silence was less tense than before. Still though, every time Flash looked up, Eddie was looking at him intensely, his face completely still.

Trying to keep his mouth from saying anything stupid, Flash focused on nursing his Scotch and immediately having another one ready when the first one was empty. Eddie was soon matching his pace and they may have gone through a few too many drinks that way. They still weren’t talking, but suddenly, Flash saw a tendril of the symbiote snaking its way across the table towards his hand.

When his eyes widened and he hastily looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention, Eddie chuckled. They both watched the symbiote as it curled itself around Flash’s hand, sliding in between his fingers and up his wrist.

“What’s he saying?” Flash asked, when Eddie had that expression again, that showed they were talking.

“He’s asking me not to be angry that he wants to touch you.”

“Are you?”

Eddie seemed to think about it for a moment. “A little.”

Flash nodded slowly. Although the symbiote had pretty successfully hidden almost every shared memory it had with Eddie, there had been a few things Flash had seen. Felt, even. He knew how much the symbiote meant to Eddie.

They fell back into silence, but it was a comfortable one. The alcohol did its part well and they relaxed around one another; mainly watching the symbiote wind and curl itself around Flash’s fingers.

It had been well past midnight already, by the time Flash and Eddie had come back here together, but still, Flash startled when the barkeeper rang the bell for last call.

“One more for the road?” Eddie asked, tipping the glass he held in his hand towards Flash. When Flash nodded, Eddie took both their glasses and made his way to the bar for a refill.

Flash shook his head lightly at the patrons in the bar, completely blind to the alien in their midst, when he saw the winding tendril of the symbiote stretching through the bar as it refused to let go of Flash’s hands. His eyes followed the shimmering black trail, all the way to where it connected to Eddie. Slowly, he let his gaze wander up Eddie’s jeans-clad legs, up to the dark jacket, falling loosely around his waist but sitting tight over his broad shoulders. The bar was almost empty by now, only a handful of other patrons enjoying their last drink. Even more so, Eddie stood out. Alone his sheer physical mass was alone to draw attention to him, but there was more to it. He radiated a confidence and an amount of danger that, Flash realised just now, was in its own way very enticing.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Eddie had received the drinks and had turned back around until he felt the piercing gaze of Eddie’s eyes on him. Even though he could feel his face turning deep red for having been caught staring, Flash wasn’t able avert his eyes. Instead, they kept up eye contact the whole time as Eddie smoothly made his way back to the booth and sat down opposite of Flash again. Neither of them commented on what happened; they both drank in silence, but Flash couldn’t help but notice that the air between them felt electrically charged.

Flash took the last sip of his Scotch, feeling Eddie’s intense eyes on him, the glass trembling with his hand. When both their drinks were empty, they just looked at each other for a long moment, before Eddie stood up. Eddie’s movement were smooth and controlled as always whereas Flash felt as if all the drinks he’d had were just hitting him right this second and he stumbled as he tried to get up, because his prosthetic hit the table leg. He’d probably have fallen over if it hadn’t been for Eddie firmly grabbing his upper arm and keeping him upright. He could feel the heat of Eddie’s hand through his jacket and it seemed to radiate through his entire body and he swallowed empty.

“Uh... tha-thank you,” he managed to get out eventually; his voice barely more than a raspy whisper.

Eddie just nodded, his hand lingering for a moment before he pulled it back and stepped half a step back, gesturing towards the exit. Flash went ahead and he could feel Eddie following closely behind him. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and his mouth was dry.

Once outside, Flash walked a little further down the street until they were out of the proximity of the bar before he slowed down and eventually stopped, pausing with his back turned towards Eddie for a moment, before he turned around. A shaky exhale left his lips when he saw the intensity of Eddie’s gaze. It nailed him down on the spot, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. Eddie stepped closer; so close Flash could feel the heat radiating from his body. He felt dizzy and he couldn’t say if it was because of the alcohol or because of Eddie.

A million thoughts were racing through Flash’s head; it was as if he had only now caught up with what was happening. But before he could come to a conclusion on what to do, he found himself shoved against the wall, Eddie’s lips roughly colliding with his own. His mind was wiped empty on instant, his head swimming with the scent of Eddie and the feeling of their bodies pressing together. Flash’s fingers curled around the back of Eddie’s neck, pulling him closer. His body melted weakly against the wall behind him as Eddie’s tongue licked into his mouth, accentuated by a rough growl and his hands grabbing Flash’s waist.

Flash was breathing heavily, his eyes still closed, when Eddie pulled back. He needed a few seconds to gather himself before he could get himself to look up. Eddie’s hands slowly let go of Flash’s waist, not breaking eye contact for even a second, until he suddenly turned away and started walking.

Flash stood there frozen for a second, not sure what was happening, but then Eddie looked back over his shoulders, a quick smirk playing around his lips.

* * *

 

Flash’s thoughts went back to racing as he followed Eddie through the dark streets. There was a part of him that knew, once he was sober he wouldn’t be very happy about having opened this can of worms. But then he looked at Eddie’s legs – his ass, really –, watched him climb the stairs in front of him and shoved that part to the very back of his mind.

Eddie looked at Flash as he unlocked the door to his apartment and let him in. Flash barely crossed the doorstep, when Eddie’s lips found his neck and Flash’s eyes fluttered shut, a moan slipping over this lips. Eddie pushed him forward, his lips not leaving Flash’s skin for even a second, hands roaming over Flash’s stomach. His fingers pushed in between the buttons of Flash’s shirt, touching his bare skin.

Eddie turned Flash around, kissing his lips again, while he started working open the buttons of Flash’s shirt. Led by Eddie’s nudges, Flash blindly stumbled backward until his back hit a wall and he sank against it, relieved about the support as the kiss deepened.

After he’d opened all the buttons on Flash’s shirt, Eddie’s hands trailed up over his stomach to his chest, brushing against his nipples. Flash made a choked sound in the back of his throat, cursing internally. His own arms were draped across Eddie’s shoulders, one hand buried in the hair on the back of his head.

Eddie’s hand trailed lower, his fingers dipping below the waistband of Flash’s jeans and suddenly Flash felt a bolt of panic and he pulled back from the kiss, grabbing Eddie’s wrist.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he said hastily.

Eddie stopped immediately, although he looked confused. “Sorry,” he said then. “You wanna stop?”

Flash opened his mouth but then closed it again, not knowing what to say. He licked his lips nervously and in an attempt to avoid eye contact and to stall for some time, looked around the room.

“Jesus Christ, Eddie,” he said then before he could stop himself. “Your place is a shithole.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, his eyes widening horrified.

“I would’ve cleaned, but I wasn’t really expecting company, you know,” Eddie just said, but from the smirk playing around his lips, Flash could tell that he wasn’t angry.

Not that cleaning would’ve done much here. This place needed a full-blown renovation. It was a small one-room apartment, the hardwood floor broken in multiple places, the old yellowed wallpaper on the empty walls in shreds. The built-in kitchen was probably older than both Eddie and Flash put together. There was a door leading to a bathroom – that Flash didn’t think he wanted to know what it looked like. The only indication that somebody actually lived here was an old dresser with some clothes peeking out of the drawers, a small twin bed standing against a wall and a set of weights in the corner.

Flash let his eyes wander around the room one more time, but then they arrived back at Eddie, who was looking at him expectantly.

“Do you want to leave?” he asked when Flash remained silent.

Flash bit his lip, shaking his head lightly. He placed his hand on the back of Eddie’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss. Eddie pressed himself close against Flash, reaching back and grabbing his ass with both hands, grinding their hips together.

A choked “oh fuck” escaped Flash’s mouth and he could feel Eddie’s lips widening in a smirk, before his tongue lapped against his lips, urging them to part. The combination of Eddie’s kiss, his hands squeezing Flash’s ass and his jeans-clad erection grinding against him made Flash feel all sorts of weak and dizzy. He was panting loudly against Eddie’s lips, only interrupting himself with short curses and oh gods every now and then. He let his head fall back against the wall and Eddie immediately attached his lips to Flash’s exposed neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. The feeling of Eddie’s stubble scraping across his skin excited Flash in ways he would’ve never expected and in a brief moment of awareness, he realised that this wasn’t something he’d forget very soon. Not that any of this was.

Eddie’s hands made their way back to the front of Flash’s pants, fumbling with the belt and then the fly. He pulled back from Flash’s neck to look at him, making sure he was okay before he proceeded. Flash squirmed embarrassed under Eddie’s gaze but didn’t tell him to stop. Eddie stroked Flash’s erection through the fabric of his underwear and Flash’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and a rapid flood of curses left his mouth.

Eddie’s mouth trailed over Flash’s neck and his chest, kissing, biting and licking its way across his skin while his hand squeezed Flash’s cock, teasing him and railing him up even further. But then he pulled his hand back and his kisses slowed down, giving Flash a couple of seconds to catch his breath. When Flash opened his eyes and looked at Eddie, Eddie nodded towards the bed, and cocked his eyebrow, looking questioningly at Flash.

Flash looked at the bed for a moment, nervously chewing his bottom lip. “I’ve, uh, I’ve never – y’know– been with a man,” he said then, intently trying to avoid eye contact. Half of him was afraid Eddie would laugh at him for saying it out loud because it must be painfully obvious that he had no idea what he was doing and the other half worried Eddie might tell him to leave now because he didn’t want to deal with that.

But Eddie just said, “We don't have to fuck. We can do something else. – Or we can stop.”

“I don’t wanna stop,” Flash said quietly, feeling his cheeks darkening. Eddie nodded towards the bed again and this time Flash pushed himself off the wall and walked over to it, feeling Eddie following closely behind.

“Sit down,” Eddie said, his low voice sending a shiver down Flash’s spine. Flash did as Eddie told him and suddenly found himself on eye-level with Eddie’s crotch. His eyes widened, but he could barely start worrying about not knowing what to do should Eddie expect a blow-job, when Eddie sank down on his knees in front of the bed, positioning himself between Flash’s thighs. Flash’s eyes widened again, albeit this time for a very different reason. He cursed under his breath, trying not to be too over-excited. Eddie was looking at him intently, a hint of mischief in his calculating eyes.

“You wanna get those pants out of the way?” he asked when Flash did nothing but squirm under his gaze.

“Oh, uh– y-yeah.” Flash hastily fumbled with his jeans and underwear, trying to shove them out of the way as quickly as possible. He stopped just before he exposed the prosthetics, suddenly feeling insecure. He knew Eddie knew about them, but he didn’t know if he wouldn’t want to see them. “Do you want me to, uh—”

“I’d prefer it if you take them off all the way. Gives me more room to work with.” He smirked and winked at him, which nearly made Flash’s brain short-circuit. “But whatever you’re comfortable with is fine,” he added when Flash didn’t move.

“N-no, yeah, it’s– it’s fine.” Flash cursed himself internally for acting so awkward, but the combination of extreme arousal while also not really knowing what to do and being drunk didn’t make things easy for him.

“Okay?” Eddie asked, once the pants were out of the way. Flash nodded rapidly, licking his lips nervously, fingers clenching into the edge of the mattress. His erection had calmed back down to half-mast again, but it didn't take much more than for Eddie to lower his eyes and look at it for his cock to twitch. Flash exhaled shakily when Eddie started kissing the inside of his thigh, adding a sharp bite every now and then, that made Flash gasp loudly. He repeated the same game on Flash's other leg, one arm hooked under Flash's thigh to pull it closer to his mouth. Flash moaned softly, his head dipping back and eyes fluttering shut.

Eddie was in no hurry to get anywhere; he languidly kissed his way down Flash’s crotch, lapping at his balls, still paying no attention to Flash’s straining erection. Flash couldn’t seem to decide between wanting to close his eyes and focusing on the sensation and wanting to take in the sight of Eddie kneeling between his legs. His hand snapped forward, fingers curling tightly into Eddie’s hair, when Eddie flattened his tongue against Flash’s shaft, licking a wet stripe over the full length. He closed his lips around it, tongue playing around the tip. Flash cursed breathlessly as Eddie worked his way further down his cock, until he could feel himself pressing against the back of his throat. Eddie moaned around him, adjusting his position slightly, before pushing deeper; swallowing around him.

“Fuck, Eddie!” Flash’s hips snapped upwards before he could help it, burying himself balls-deep in Eddie’s throat. Eddie’s only reaction was another moan, the vibration of it making Flash moan out loud in return. He could already feel his balls tightening and exhaled strained, trying to think about something else to keep himself from bursting already. It was hard, though – no pun intended – because the way Eddie sucked his dick really didn't leave any room for escapism. He’d never gotten a blow-job like this.

Betty had done it sometimes, sure, but always just as a favour to him; she’d never really liked doing it. But Eddie— _God_.

He was in no hurry to get over with it. He felt Flash’s body tense and eased off for a little, turning his attention back to Flash’s balls until Flash backed down from the edge, before coming back to all but fucking his throat with Flash’s cock. His fingers were curled tightly around Flash’s thighs, fingernails burying into his skin, trying to hold him still while Flash squirmed, a mix of curses and pleas spilling out of him.

“God you’re fucking cruel,” Flash whined when Eddie backed off again just as he was about to come, his voice more high-pitched than he would've liked. Eddie chuckled hoarsely, before letting his tongue dance around the tip of Flash’s cock, bringing him close to the edge yet again.

“And you’re very impatient,” he said then pulling his tongue back just as Flash was sure he was gonna be pushed over the edge.

“No, no, no, Eddie!” Flash groaned, writhing his hips and desperately pulling on Eddie’s hair, trying to get his mouth back on his dick. “Please! God.”

Eddie chuckled again, but then finally gave in. He slowly licked his way up Flash’s shaft, eliciting another couple of curses from him, before he closed his lips around him again, bobbing his head up and down.

Flash came hard with a shout and a blinding force, feeling Eddie swallow around him. He sank back against the wall, cursing under his breath, his ears ringing. Eddie kissed the inside of his thigh a few times before pushing himself higher and leading a trail of kisses up Flash’s abdomen until he reached his mouth. Flash moaned tiredly, for a split second taken aback by the taste when Eddie’s tongue pushed past his lips, but then he relaxed into the kiss.

“Are you always this loud?” Eddie asked, his voice raw.

Flash groaned embarrassed, his eyes still closed. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Eddie chuckled. “I like it.”

Flash bit his lip and then opened his eyes to look at him. “That was, uh, very– very nice.”

Eddie smirked and then pushed himself up on the bed fully, sitting down next to Flash. Only then Flash realised that Eddie was still fully dressed while he sat there naked, except for his open shirt. He also realised the bulge in Eddie’s jeans and he swallowed empty, feeling nervous.

“Do you want me to– uh...” He nodded towards Eddie’s erection, feeling a blush rise from his neck up over his face.

“Do you want to?” Eddie asked back.

Flash hesitated for a moment. “I– I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to,” Eddie said then. “It’s fine.”

Flash looked at him imploringly, feeling a little guilty, but Eddie really didn’t seem to be upset. But then an idea popped into Flash’s head.

“Can I watch you? Uh, touch– touch yourself, I mean?” he blurted out before he could stop himself from doing so. Eddie’s lips widened in a smirk.

“Sure.” He unceremoniously pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Flash swallowed empty at the sight of Eddie’s body. He wasn’t in bad shape himself, but this was something else. Taut muscles all over, a few blonde hairs scattered across his chest, nipples pink and hardened and Flash couldn’t help but wonder what it all would feel like against his lips, but he didn’t actually have the courage to lean over and find out.

Eddie opened the fly of his jeans and pushed them down his legs, his underwear following right after. His cock lay thick and heavy against his stomach and Flash found himself staring at it unblinkingly for a couple of seconds until his eyes flicked up and he saw Eddie watching him stare at him. Yet again, he felt himself blush, but Eddie didn’t say anything, instead he leaned over and procured some lotion from under the bed. Flash watched him intently, as Eddie wrapped his hand around his erection and started jerking off. He sighed softly, leaning back against the wall, his free hand stroking up over his belly until his fingers reached his nipple. Flash’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt hot all over watching Eddie like this.

It was undoubtedly beautiful — the way the muscles in his thighs and his abdomen twitched whenever he rubbed the palm of his hand across the head of his cock. His mouth slightly open, breathing heavily, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips every now and then, his eyes shut tightly. His other hand was playing with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, pinching them, tugging lightly. His hips gyrated off the mattress, towards the movement of his hand and his breathing became heavier. Flash’s eyes were glued to Eddie’s body, as he watched him tense up, spilling hot and white over his hand, a low growl leaving his lips before he sank back into the mattress and against the wall again, looking more relaxed than Flash would’ve thought he was physically capable of being.

“Are you always this quiet?” Flash asked after a few seconds of silence. Eddie chuckled, but didn’t say anything in response. He didn’t move a muscle, looking as if he might fall asleep any moment.

“Eddie?”

“Hmm?” he asked sleepily, now opening an eye to look at him.

“That was– uh... I really– I really liked that.”

“Me too.” Eddie smirked.

* * *

Flash woke up the next morning, feeling an all too familiar nausea before anything else. He cursed himself internally for relapsing and drinking again, until he suddenly registered that he was lying pressed against a warm body in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly against a set of broad shoulders while the memories of last night slowly returned.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly as if he could make it all go away if he didn’t look. He felt something moving against his hand and when he pulled his arm from around Eddie’s waist, he saw the symbiote wrapped around it. “Morning, buddy,” he murmured, sighing deeply. He felt nauseous and shaky and a slight headache was drumming behind his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

What had gotten into him? What had he been thinking, doing something like that?

He shook his head, trying to drive away the thoughts for now. He would deal with this later. Right now, he really needed to piss.

He rolled off the bed – slowly, to not wake up Eddie just yet – and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, Eddie was awake, albeit barely. He blinked confused, looking at Flash robbing across the floor.

“Uh, sorry,” Flash said awkwardly when he saw Eddie’s expression. “It’s a, uh, a habit.” At home, he didn’t always get into his chair or let alone put on his prosthetics just to get to the bathroom from his bed. He hadn’t even thought about how weird this must look for someone else.

Eddie just nodded, still looking a little drowsy. Flash lifted himself onto the edge of the bed, sitting there with his back towards Eddie, not really knowing how to proceed now.

“I... don’t have any coffee I could offer. Or anything, really,” Eddie said after a long moment of silence.

“It’s fine.” Flash waved off. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be on my way, then.”

“Flash, are you–” Eddie hesitated for a moment. “Are you okay?”

“A little hungover.” Flash barked a laugh, but it sounded fake and hollow.

“That’s not what I mean.”

Flash turned his head to look at Eddie, only to regret it instantly when their eyes met.

“I’m fine,” he just said.

“When I-” Eddie sighed and crinkled his nose; it was clearly hard for him to share whatever he was about to share. “When I first slept with a man, it... it was really hard for me to accept that.”

“I’m fine,” Flash repeated, gritting his teeth. “This was just a... drunken... mistake.” As soon as he uttered the last word, he could see whatever flicker of emotion there had been in Eddie’s eyes extinguish.

“Sure,” he said and stood up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom. The door closed behind him loudly and Flash sighed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. But then he shook his head and grabbed his prosthetics and put them on before gathering his clothes.

Just as Flash was closing the last few buttons of his shirt, Eddie walked back into the room. He leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms in front of his chest – still buck ass naked.

Flash put on his shoes and jacket and then turned to Eddie, opening his mouth but hesitating for a few seconds. “I, uh, I’ll be going then,” he just said then.

Eddie nodded silently.

“Last night was...” Flash gritted his teeth, averting his eyes. “Nice,” he said then.

“Yeah.”

Flash could feel Eddie's eyes on him but he couldn’t bear to meet them so he hurried out the front door, closing it firmly behind himself.


	2. Home in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check the updated tags for potential triggers before reading!

It was the middle of the night, the sounds of the city that never sleeps wafting in through the open window. Eddie looked outside at nothing in particular, dumbbells in each of his hands, trying to work off the nervous energy.

**_**_wanna go outside, eddie!_ ** _ **

_we need to stay low at the moment, dear. you know that_

**_but eddie—_ **

The symbiote went silent when they heard a glass shattering in the hallway outside their apartment. It wasn’t unusual for there to be some sort of commotion going on in the building – however, it was usually on the lower floors. Eddie slowly put the dumbbells down and turned towards the door, listening intently.

**_**_wanna go see!_ ** _ **

“Shhh,” he whispered out loud.

For a while he couldn’t hear anything, but then someone hammered loudly against his door. His body tensed and the symbiote wound itself around him – until a familiar voice called out.

“Eddie? Eddie open up!”

The symbiote pulled back from around Eddie, who sighed deeply, walked up to the door and opened it swiftly.

Flash was leaning against the door frame, which seemed to be all that was holding him upright, his arm raised to knock again. For a moment he looked at him dumbfounded, but then he smiled.

“Eddie! Found you!” Before Eddie had the chance to react, Flash pushed himself off the door frame and fell around his neck instead, meshing their lips together. For a moment, Eddie froze surprised, but then pulled back.

“What are you doing here, Flash?” he asked, and only then really took a look at him.

**_**not good, eddie.**_ **

The symbiote was saying just what he was thinking. Flash looked awful. His eyes were red with dark bags below them, his hair greasy and his clothes looked like he’d been wearing them for days straight.

“Did you know–” Flash started, leaning in close and poking him in the chest, “did you know- that every building in your neighbourhood looks exactly the same? This is the–” He paused, blinking a few times, trying to remember. “Fifth? I think. Fifth door I’m knocking on. I pissed of __a lot__ of people.” He raised his eyebrows and snorted.

“Why don’t you come inside Flash?” Eddie stepped aside and promptly had to grab Flash’s upper arm to stop him from smashing face-down on the floor when he stumbled over the doorstep. That’s when he noticed the shards of a broken bottle on the floor behind Flash – which explained the shattering he’d heard earlier. He’d clean that up later. Maybe.

For now, Flash was more important.

“Sit down.”

Flash looked around the room and then back at Eddie. “You don’t have a chair.”

“Sit on the bed.”

“Why don’t you have a chair?” Flash asked, not moving from the spot.

“Because I don’t need one. I can sit on the bed if I want to sit.”

“God.” Flash sighed dramatically. “Your life is so sad.”

**_**we should get a chair, eddie.** _ **

Eddie snorted, shaking his head lightly. “Sit down, Flash,” he said again. “I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself.”

Finally, Flash moved over to the bed and gracelessly slumped down on the mattress. Eddie grabbed a clean glass and turned on the water, letting it run for a couple of seconds to flush out the taps before he filled up the glass.

“Here. Drink this.”

Flash looked at the glass and then leaned his head back to look up at Eddie. “I’d rather have a Scotch.”

“Drink the fucking water, Flash.”

**_**don’t be mean, eddie!** _ **

_i’m not being mean_

**_**you’re cursing at him** _ **

_yeah, well, it worked_

Flash grabbed the glass from Eddie and took a sip, pulling a face. “If water’s supposed to be good for us then why’s it taste so bad?”

“Don’t most things that are good for us taste bad?”

Flash frowned, thinking about it for a moment. “I guess. I do like cauliflower though.”

Eddie pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. “That’s great.”

“Do you have cauliflower? I really want some cauliflower now.”

“No, Flash, I don’t have any.”

Flash sighed, took another sip of his water and grimaced again. There was silence between them for a while, Flash twirling the glass between his fingers, not looking up at Eddie even once.

“Why are you here, Flash?” Eddie asked then.

Flash sighed deeply, rubbing his face, before setting the glass down on the floor, hands nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt instead.

“I– I really thought I could just put what we did away as a... one-time drunken... uh, thing. But...” He laughed bitterly. “Well, it’s three months later and I still can’t stop thinking about it.” He gritted his teeth. “Missing it,” he added quietly.

Eddie sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Flash. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Flash shook his head and then looked at Eddie, his jaw clenched, a determined expression on his face. “I’ve decided that I want you to fuck me.”

Eddie tried to keep a neutral expression but he could feel his lip twitch amused. “Oh, you’ve decided that?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you had to get absolutely shit-faced before you came here?”

Flash scrunched up his nose, gritting his teeth. “So what? We were drunk last time and you were going to fuck me.”

“Well, yes. But we were both drunk. And, no offence, but you look like hell.”

“So what, I’m not hot ‘nuff for you to fuck me?” Flash huffed.

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you could use a shower. And... a toothbrush. Some deodorant wouldn’t hurt, probably.”

Flash groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“Look,” Eddie said then, “you’re welcome to stay and sleep it off here. But I’m not gonna have sex with you.”

Flash sighed, head still in his hands. “I feel so awful, Eddie,” he whispered then; his voice pained. “I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“I’m... I’m sorry about that,” Eddie said, little helpful, and awkwardly patted his back.

**_**we need to help him, eddie.** _ **

_i’m very open to suggestions as to how if you have any. i’m not good with this stuff_

**_**i’m not human! i don’t know emotions well!** _ **

_well, i might be human, but neither do i_

**_**_eddie!!!_ ** _ **

_i know, love. i’m trying._

“What’s he saying?” Flash asked, and only then Eddie realised he was looking at him.

“We, uh, we want to help you. But we don’t know how.”

“That’s really sweet.” Flash smiled lightly. He lowered his eyes and then huffed out a laugh. “Everyone says— you know, you’re a bad person an’ all. But you’re actually really sweet.”

“Don’t let this get out. I have a reputation to uphold.” Eddie scolded himself immediately, not sure dismissive sarcasm was the way to go here, but Flash just chuckled.

“Is it– is it really okay if I stay here tonight?”

“Sure.”

Flash nodded, rubbing his face and sighing. “Thank you. I don’t... like being by myself very much lately.”

Eddie nodded. He knew very well what that felt like.

 

*

 

“Eddie?” Flash whispered a while later when they were both lying in bed in the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know, if you change your mind, the offer to fuck me is still on the table.”

Eddie snorted. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

“I’m just saying. I’m maybe two drinks away from being rendered completely useless and you could have your way with me however you want.”

The smile was wiped from Eddie’s face on an instant and he turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “What kind of a sick piece of shit do you think I am?”

“What, no, I’m just—”

“You really think I’d do something like that? Is that why you’re here?”

**_**don’t yell, eddie. don’t like you yelling at him** _ **

_shut up_

“I didn’t mean to imply anything bad about you, Eddie,” Flash said meekly. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t say shit like that to people, Flash.” Eddie managed to get his voice under control enough to not yell anymore, but the anger in it was still blatant. “What if someone actually takes you up on it, huh?”

“Well maybe I _want_  people to hurt me,” Flash hissed, grinding his teeth audibly. “Maybe I’m sick of having to hurt myself.” His voice broke and he sighed frustrated, wiping at his eyes.

“Flash...” Eddie struggled for words. “Oh god.”

“Just— just forget it.” Flash turned away from him, curling up in a ball on his side.

, Of course, Eddie wouldn’t be able to forget it. He looked at Flash, desperately trying to find something to say, but he couldn’t think of anything. He hated to think about the kind of pain Flash must be in to get to a point like that.

“It’s my own fault,” Flash whispered after a long silence.

“What is?”

“I let myself get bad again. I stopped going to therapy. Stopped going to the meetings. Started drinking again.”

“What meetings?” Eddie asked although he had a suspicion.

“From the AA.”

“Shit.” Eddie’s heart sank when Flash confirmed what he’d suspected. He thought back to how much they’d drunken together the last time. “Flash I’m– I shouldn’t have drunken with you I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Flash shook his head. “You didn’t know.”

, Of course, he hadn’t, but Eddie still felt guilty.

_why didn't you tell me? you must’ve known he was in the AA_

**_**i didn’t know eddie!** _ **

Eddie could feel the symbiote’s confusion, as it was thinking back to that time. So much had happened there that had been blurry and overwhelming through the drugs the people who’d captured it had given it. Plus, Flash had never had the same bond to it Eddie had.

“I don’t think you're the kind of person that would do something like that, Eddie,” Flash murmured. “I just– a part of me was hoping I'd be wrong. Even if it is a sick part of me.”

Eddie lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Flash's shoulder. “I’m not gonna hurt you, Flash. And I’m not gonna let anyone else do it either. Yourself included.”

“Yeah? Good luck with that.”

 

*

 

Eddie barely slept a wink that night. Flash was unwilling to talk anymore, even though Eddie could tell that he was awake for a long time as well. Eventually though, the alcohol seemed to do at least one good thing and pulled him to sleep.

The next morning, Eddie lay awake for a long time, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Flash’s soft snoring, thinking about what to do once he woke up.

It was stupid. He barely knew the guy. And even though he tried to tell himself he only cared because his other did — he knew it wasn’t true.

Eventually, Flash awoke, groaning and pressing a hand against his forehead.

“Hungover?” Eddie asked him.

Flash winced, slowly opening his eyes. “Eddie,” he said then, sounding as if he was just now remembering where he was.

“Good morning.”

Flash nodded, smiling insecurely, before closing his eyes again and taking a couple of deep breaths. “I don’t remember everything that happened last night, but from what I _do_  remember it seems like I have a lot to apologise for.”

“You don’t. It’s okay.”

Flash opened his eyes again and turned towards Eddie, his expression showing that he felt really bad. “I am sorry, though.” He groaned and buried his face against Eddie’s chest. Eddie froze, startled, for a moment, but then laid his arms around Flash and held him. Just when he thought Flash might have fallen back asleep again, he started talking.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for not – y’know – sleeping with me last night. I don’t think I’d have been able to deal with it very well being sober now.”

“Yeah, I think so, too.”

Flash nodded and then wiggled in Eddie’s embrace until he lay with his back against Eddie’s chest. He laid his head on Eddie’s upper arm and buried his face against it.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked then, his voice muffled.

“Sure.”

“How did you do it? Accepting that you like men, I mean.”

“Oh. Well, I wish I had a more universally applicable answer, but the truth is, once you start being in a relationship with an alien, men don’t seem like such a big deal anymore.”

Flash was silent for a few moments and Eddie could see that his mouth angles were twitching as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling. “Eddie, do you... do you fuck him?”

Eddie’s silence was all the response it took and Flash started cackling loudly.

“Come on, man,” Eddie just said.

Flash turned around, still laughing. “How does that even— actually no,” he interrupted himself. “I don’t think I wanna know that. Don’t tell me.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes in response, not knowing whether he felt more embarrassed or annoyed.

“Are you _blushing_?” Flash asked then, his mouth wide open with unconcealed glee.

“No, I’m not.”

“You totally are. That’s so adorable.”

“God, you’re so obnoxious.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Eddie Brock: secret big softie. Who’da thunk?”

Eddie dead-panned at him, before shoving him backwards off the bed. Flash landed on the floor with a loud thump but just laughed loudly.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“You deserved it.”

Flash pushed himself up in a sitting position, still laughing. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. The world will never know.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes again, shaking his head lightly.

“Move over.” Flash pushed against his shoulder. Eddie was lying flat on his back, taking up pretty much all the space on the twin bed this way.

“No.”

“Come on, man!”

“No.”

Flash grumbled but then climbed back on the bed anyway, planting himself flatly on top of Eddie. “Fine,” he said, crossing his arms on Eddie’s chest and placing his chin on them. “Then not.”

Eddie grinned. “You know I can just roll over and toss you off the bed again?”

“Don’t you dare.” Flash narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t give me a reason to.” Eddie crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, relaxed. The two of them were silent for a long while, each of them occupied with their own thoughts. Flash had pulled one of his hands from under his chin and was trailing aimless patterns around Eddie’s collarbone and his shoulder. After a few minutes, he placed a light kiss against Eddie’s chest. Eddie hummed approvingly and Flash repeated it, letting his lips trail higher along Eddie’s neck until they met his mouth. Eddie held back, letting Flash set the pace of the kiss. It was very different from last time, where they’d both just been drunk and horny.

Flash was kissing him slowly, deeply, running his hands across Eddie’s chest and down his arms. Eddie pushed himself up in a sitting position without breaking the kiss, placing his hands on Flash’s hips. Flash wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, one hand buried firmly in his hair, and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies close together. But then suddenly he pulled back, ending the kiss abruptly. He turned his head away, exhaling shakily.

“Flash?”

“Sorry.” He shook his head, pressing his fingers against his eyes. “Sorry. So stupid,” he whispered, his voice shaking.

“It’s okay.” Eddie rubbed Flash’s back soothingly.

“I was, uh, I was still kinda hoping I wouldn’t like it when I’m sober.” He laughed, but his lips were trembling and he was angrily wiping at his eyes. “So stupid,” he mumbled again.

Eddie pulled him against his chest, hugging him tightly. He didn’t know what he could say to make this easier for Flash. Flash sighed and sank deeper into the hug, burying his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“I’m a horrible person.” The words were muffled against Eddie’s skin.

“You’re not.”

“You barely know me. How would you know?”

“I don”t know. But my other thinks the same.”

Flash fell silent for a few moments. “Back when I was in High School... I was a bully. Really horrible.” He paused for a moment, looking for the right words. “There was this kid... I... I didn’t actually care that he was gay, but... it made him an easy target. I called him all these horrible things. I _beat_  him.”

Eddie pressed his lips together to a tight line, but he didn’t say anything.

“And then... a few years ago, we ran into each other again. He invited me to his place and I met his husband.  I could overhear them talking about how what I did back then still sticks with him. And he’s not the only one either. I hurt so many people.”

Eddie took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to word what he was thinking. “You were a kid, Flash.”

“So were they!” Flash interrupted him upset. “I was an asshole.”

“Yeah, you were. But the fact that you feel bad for the things you did shows you changed.”

“And what good is that? It doesn’t undo the damage I caused.”

“But it gives you a chance to do better. To not repeat the same mistakes.”

Flash laughed bitterly. “I’m pretty good at repeating mistakes. Ask anyone in my AA group.”

Eddie didn't know what to say and when he remained silent, Flash sighed and leaned back against his shoulder.

“If it hadn’t been for... y’know, your other... do you think you would’ve been able to accept that you like men?” he asked then.

“I don’t know. I’d like to say yes, but I’m not sure. I grew up in a church that liked to talk about that kinda stuff a lot. How it’s a sin and against God, and they’ll all go to hell. That was a tough one to let go.”

“Are you still religious?”

“I guess. I do believe in God. Praying gives me comfort. But I don’t like to go to services. I prefer going to church on my own. Whenever I most feel like it.”

Flash nodded thoughtfully. “And how did you get over the belief that it’s a sin, to be with men?”

“I did my own research, I read other interpretations of the bible, I prayed. But mostly I just trust that God knows what he's doing.”

“I’m not sure I believe in God. My family was more of a Christmas and Easter type Christian and I don’t think I’ve entered a church at all in my adult life. But that’s a comforting thought.” He fell silent for a moment. “Do you think I’ll ever get to a point where I’m fine with it?”

“I hope so.”

“Because I’m _so_  irresistible, you can’t wait for me to get over it so you can fuck me?” Flash quipped.

“Well we’ve already established that I only need to get you drunk for you to beg me to fuck you.”

“ _Beg_? I did not beg.”

“Ehh.” Eddie shrugged. “You were kinda desperate.”

“Shut up.” Flash laughed, punching him in the arm. “I was not.”

Eddie cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sure I could have you begging in less than ten minutes.” He playfully nipped at Flash’s earlobe.

Flash let out a choked grunt. “I’m not doubting that. And I might take you up on that one day.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Flash chuckled. “I think I might have to start with some other messes before I tackle this one, though," he said then. “Going back to the meetings, for one.” Flash sighed. “I’m just so sick of having to go back there and tell them I messed up. I was doing so well for a long time. And then in the last couple of months, everything went down the drain again.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand. They must know what it’s like.”

“Yeah, I guess. Still, the thought of what I’ll have to tell them doesn’t make me very eager to go back.”

“When are the meetings?”

“Wednesdays, why?”

“I’ll make sure you go. I can be very persuasive if I want to be.”

Flash laughed. “I can’t tell if that’s a sexual threat or a violent one, but either way, I’m intrigued.”

“Whichever of those two gets you to go.”

“Thank you,” Flash said then. “Sincerely. You don’t have a reason to care, but you still do. I appreciate it.”

Eddie squirmed uncomfortably. “My other cares about you.”

Flash nodded, but Eddie could see in his eyes that he looked right through him.

“How does that work anyway?” Flash asked then, suddenly.

Eddie frowned, looking at him with a confused expression.

“Does he get jealous when you sleep with other people? Or does he like... join?”

“Oh, yeah, you’d be surprised about how well the line ‘do you wanna come to my place and get spit-roasted by me and my alien buddy’ works.”

Flash blinked, eyeing his facial expression closely. “Wait, really?”

Eddie burst out laughing. “No, not really. Man, have you ever talked to a real person?"

“How should I know what a person who looks like... like _this_ ”, he vaguely gestured towards Eddie, “gets away with.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“Shut up.”

“How flattering. Thank you.”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Flash said then, changing the subject. “Does he get jealous?”

Eddie shrugged. “I mean he’s always there. It’s not like I could go out and do something behind his back, even if I wanted to. And he knows that.”

“So, what, he gets a veto on who you sleep with?”

“Yeah, basically. I mean, he’s there, too.”

“You should probably tell people that. They probably aren’t expecting somebody else to be watching.”

****_i don’t think people mind me, eddie. i don’t interrupt when they do private stuff. flash never minded me when he was touching himself._ ****

Eddie couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud. In response to Flash’s questioning look, he repeated what the symbiote had said.

Flash’s face turned deep red immediately. “I didn’t— I never thought about that.”

“It’s not like I’m hiding a voyeur in my closet,” Eddie said then. “He sticks to himself when I’m with other people.”

“Yeah, no, I was– I was just teasing,” Flash said. He cleared his throat awkwardly, his face still a little red.

Already last time Flash had been here, Eddie had noticed that he tended to blush a lot. It was... not uninteresting. Definitely worth provoking him a little for.

“I, uh, I think I should get going,” Flash said then, nodding slightly to himself. He inhaled as if he was about to say something, but then just turned away to grab his prosthetic legs.

For a split second, Eddie felt disappointed, but he shook it off. He barely knew Flash. Why should he be disappointed about him leaving?

He waited silently while Flash put the prosthetics and his clothes back on until he turned back towards him.

“I... I wanna apologise again,” he said then. They were standing by the front door, the handle already in Flash’s hand. “For the way I showed up here last night. And all the things I said. But thank you. For, y’know, not kicking me out. And being nice to me.”

“Of course. It’s no problem, really.”

Flash chewed his bottom lip nervously. “Can I, uh, can I get your number?” he asked then, already blushing furiously again. “I could call you. Instead of dropping in like that.”

“Sure.” Eddie took Flash’s phone that he was offering him and typed in his own number, trying to ignore the little flutter in his heart.

Flash smiled lightly at him before shoving the phone down his pocket.

“I’ll see you Wednesday, though,” Eddie said then. “To make sure you're going to your meeting,” he added, seeing Flash's confused look.

“Right.” Flash nodded. “I don’t suspect I’ll be able to talk you out of that one.”

“No. But if you’re going without a hassle it won’t be a big deal at all.”

Flash chuckled. “Alright then.” He hesitated for a moment before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips. “See you Wednesday, then?”

Eddie nodded, not able to stop himself from smiling. “Wednesday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Let me know if you're interested in more Eddie/Flash content because I do have some other ideas


End file.
